psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Index of clinical psychology articles
This is the index of clinical psychology articles on this site. There are additional, specialist, indexes for each of the main areas of psychology. *Index of biological psychology articles *Index of cognitive psychology articles *Index of physical health psychology articles *Index of education articles *Index of industrial and organizational psychology articles *Index of neuroscience articles *Index of legal psychology articles *Index of psychometric articles *Index of social and political philosophy articles *Index of statistical articles An alphabetical list of all pages on the site is available here: Of additional relavence * Index of sexology articles * List of genetics topics An alphabetical list of all pages on the site is available here: Articles related to psychology (excluding psychologists - see list of psychologists) include: 0-9 *16 Personality Factors A Abandonment - Ablation - Abortion laws - Abnormal psychology - Abortion - Abreaction - Absent-mindedness - Absolute thinking - Abstinence - Abstinence rule - Abstinence syndrome - Abuse - Abuse of power - Abuse reporting - Acalculia - Acceptance and commitment therapy - Accomodation to disability - Accountability - Acquaintance rape - Acquiescence response set - Acrophobia - Acrotomorphilia - ACT - Actin - Acting in - Acting out - Action research - Active intellect - Active learning - Active imagination - Active psychoanaytic technique - Activism - Activities of daily living - Activity level - Actual neurosis - Actualization - Acute alcoholic intoxication - Acute psychosis - Acute schizophrenia - Acute stress disorder - Adaptability - Adaptation - Adaptive behavior - Adaptive testing - Addiction - Adjustment disorder - Adlerian psychotherapy - Adolescence Adolescent psychiatry- - Adolescent psychology - Adolescent psychopathology- - Adolescent psychotherapy- - Adonis complex - Adopted children- - Adoption- - Adoptive parents- - Adrenergic blocking drugs- - Adrenergic drugs- - Adrenergic nerves- - Adrenergic receptors- - Adult day care- - Adultomorphic fallacy - Advance directives- - Adventitious disorders- - Advocacy- - Aerobic exercise- - Affect (psychology) - Affect display - Affection- - Affectional bond - Affectional orientation - Affective disorders- - Affective education- - Affective psychosis- - Affective science - Aftercare- - Age regression in hypnosis- - Age regression in therapy - Ageism - Aggression - Aggressive behavior - Aggressive driving behavior Aggressiveness - Aging - Aging in place - Agitation - Agnosia - Aging - Agoraphobia - Agraphia - AIDS dementia complex - Alcohol abuse - Alcohol education - Alcohol intoxication - Alcohol rehabilitation - Alcohol withdrawal - Alcoholic hallucinosis - Alcoholic psychosis - Alcoholics anonymous - Alcoholism - Alexia - Alexithymia - Algophobia - Alienation - Allophilia - Allied health personnel - Alloplastic and autoplastic adapation - Alpha function - Alprazolam - Alter ego - Altered state of consciousness - Alternative medicine - Alzheimer's disease - Ambivalence - Amnesia - Amobarbital - Amphetamine - Anaclitic depression - Anal retentive - Anal stage - Analeptic drugs - Analgesia - Analgesic drugs - Analytical psychology - Analytical psychotherapy - Anamnesis - Androphobia - Anencephaly - Anger - Anger control - Anniversary events - Anomic aphasia - Anomie - Anonimity - Anorexia nervosa - Anorgasmia - Anosmia - Anosognosia - Anoxia - Anterograde amnesia - Anticathexis - Anticipation (emotion) - Anticonvulsive drugs Antidepressant - Antipsychiatry - Antipsychotic - Anti-social behaviour - Antisocial personality disorder - Anxiety - Anxiety disorder - Anxiety management - Anxiogenic - Apathy - Aphanisis - Aphasia - Aphonia - Applied behavior analysis - Approach-avoidance conflict - Apraxia - Aquaphobia - Archetypal psychology - Archetype - Arousal - Arson - Art therapy - Asperger syndrome - Assertiveness - Assertiveness training - Assessment centres - Assisted living - Assisted suicide - Assistive technology - Astraphobia - At risk populations - Ataxia - Athetosis - Attachment behavior - Attachment disorders - Attachment theory - Attack behavior - Attempted suicide - Attendants - Attention - Attention deficit disorder - Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder - Attention seeking - Attitude change - Attitudes - Attitudes toward the aged - Attitudes toward the aging - Attitudes towards AIDS - Attitudes toward the disabled - Attitudes toward the handicapped - Attitudes toward homosexuality - Attitudes toward mental illness - Attitudes toward mental retardation - Attitudes toward obesity - Attitudes toward physical disabilities - Attitudes toward physical handicaps - Attitudes toward physical illness - Attitudes toward the sensory disabilities - Attribution - Attribution theory - Attributional bias - Atypical depression - Atypical disorders - Ausiogenic seizures - Auditory hallucinations - Autism - Autism Diagnostic Observation Schedule - Autism spectrum - Autistic thinking - Autoeroticism - Autonomic nervous system disorders - Autonomous functions of the ego - Aversion - Aversion conditioning - Aversion therapy - Aversive stimulation - Aversives - Avoidance - Avoidance conditioning - Avoidant personality disorder - Avolition - B Back pain - Basic fault - Basic rule - Basic trust - Battered child syndrome - Battered females - Beck's cognitive triad - Beck Depression Inventory - Behavior - Behavior analysis - Behavior change - Behavior contracting - Behavior disorders - Behavior modification - Behavior modification facility - Behavior problems - Behavior therapy - Behavioral assessment - Behavioural genetics - Behavioral medicine - Behavioral neurology - Behavioral neuroscience - Behavioural sciences - Behavioral theories of depression - Behaviorism - Belief - Belle indifference - Belongingness - Bem Sex Role Inventory - Bereavement - Bibliotherapy - Binge drinking - Binge eating - Biofeedback - Biofeedback training - Biographical data - Biographical inventories - Biological family - Biological markers - Biological psychiatry - Biological psychology - Biological rhythms - Biopsychosocial model - Bipolar disorder - Bipolar I disorder - Bipolar II disorder - Birth injuries - Birth order - Birth trauma - Blunted affect - Body dysmorphic disorder - Body image disturbances - Body psychotherapy - Body rocking - Borderline intellectual functioning - Borderline mental retardation - Borderline personality disorder - Borderline states - Boredom - Boundaries (psychological) - Bradykinesia - Brain concussion - Brain damage - Brain development - Brain disorders - Brain lesions - Brainwashing - Bulimia nervosa - Bullying - Burnout (psychology) - C Capgras syndrome - Carbamazepine - Caregiver burden - Caregivers - Case management - Case report - Castration anxiety - Catalepsy - Cataplexy - Catastrophization - Catatonia - Catatonic schizophrenia - Catecholamines - Catharsis - Cathexis - Chaining - Character - Child abuse - Child abuse reporting - Child analysis - Child and Adolescent Mental Health Services - Child behavior checklist - Child neglect - Child psychiatry - Child psychology - Child psychopathology - Child psychotherapy - Child self care - Child sexual abuse - Child support - Child visitation - Child welfare - Childhood disintegrative disorder - Childhood neurosis - Childhood psychosis - Childhood schizophrenia - Childrens Manifest Anxiety Scale - Chinese Classification of Mental Disorders - Chlordiazepoxide - Chlorimipramine - Chlorpromazine - Chlorprothixene - Choice behavior - Chronic alcoholic intoxication - Chronic fatigue syndrome - Chronic mental illness - Chronic psychosis - Chronic stress - Chronicity (disorders) - Chunking (psychology) - Cibophobia - Classical Adlerian psychotherapy - Classical analytical technique - Classical conditioning - Claustrophobia - Client centered therapy - Client characteristics - Client education - Client participation - Client records - Client rights - Client satisfaction - Client transfer - Client treatment matching - Client violence - Clients - Clinical audits - Clinical depression - Clinical governance - Clinical judgement (not diagnosis) - Clinical methods training - Clinical practice - Clinical psychologists - Clinical psychology - Clinical psychology graduate training - Clinical psychology internship - Category:Clinical psychology tests - Clinical trials - Clinicians - Clinics - Clonazepam - Closure (psychology) - Clozapine - CNS effecting drugs - CNS depressant drugs - CNS stimulating drugs - Coaches - Cocaine - Codependency - Cognition - Cognitions - Cognitive ability - Cognitive appraisal - Cognitive assessment - Cognitive behavioral therapy - Cognitive bias - Cognitive complexity - Cognitive contiguity - Cognitive development - Cognitive disorder - Cognitive dissonance - Cognitive distortion - Cognitive generalization - Cognitive hypothesis testing - Cognitive impairment - Cognitive interventions - Cognitive load - Cognitive map - Cognitive mediation - Cognitive processes - Cognitive processing speed - Cognitive neuropsychology - Cognitive psychology - Cognitive rehabilitation - Cognitive restructuring - Cognitive shift - Cognitive slippage - Cognitive techniques - Cognitive test - Cognitive therapy - Cognitivism (psychology) - Collective consciousness - Collective unconscious - Combat stress reaction - Commitment (psychiatric) - Community mental health - Community mental health centres - Community mental health services - Community mental health training - Community psychiatry - Community psychology - Community services - Community welfare services - Comorbidity - Compensation (defense mechanism) - Complex (psychology) - Complex post-traumatic stress disorder - Compromise formation - Compulsions - Compulsive behavior - Computer assisted therapy - Condensation - Conditioned response - Conditioned stimulus - Conduct disorder - Confabulation - Conflict - Conflict of interest - Confrontation (therapy) - Conjoint therapy - Conscience - Consciousness raising groups - Consciousness disturbances - Consciousness states - Constancy principle - Constructions in analysis - Consultation liaison psychiatry - Conversion disorder - Coping (psychology) - Coping behavior - Coping skill - Coprophagia - Coprophilia - Core process psychotherapy - Cotard delusion - Cotherapy - Counseling - Counseling psychologists - Counseling psychology - Counselor attitudes - Counselor characteristics - Counselor education - Counselor role - Counselor trainees - Counselors - Counterconditioning - Countertransference - Couples therapy - Crack cocaine - Creutzfeldt Jacob syndrome - Crime - Criminal behavior - Criminals - Crises - Crisis intervention - Crisis intervention services - Cruelty - Crying - Crying cat syndrome - Cryptomnesia - Culture bound syndromes - Cyclothymic personality - D Da Costa's syndrome - Daily activites - Dance therapy - Dangerousness - Day care centres - Death and dying - Death anxiety - Death attitudes - Death education - Death instinct - Debriefing (psychological) - Deconstruction therapy - Defence mechanism - Defensiveness - Delay of gratification - Delirium - Delirium tremens - Delusion - Delusion and Dream in Jensen's Gradiva - Delusional disorder - Demand (psychoanalysis) - Dementia - Dementia praecox - Dementia with Lewy bodies - Denial - Dental fear - Dependency need - Dependency (personality) - Dependent personality disorder - Depersonalization - Depersonalization disorder - Depression (emotion) - Depressive Disorder Not Otherwise Specified - Depressive personality disorder - Depressive position - Depressive realism - Deprivation - Depth psychology - Derealization - Desensitization (psychology) - Desexualization - Designated patient - Desipramine - Desire (psychoanalysis) - Despair - Destrudo - Diagnosis - Diagnosis related groups - Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders - Dialectical behavior therapy - Dialogical self - Diathesis–stress model - Diazepam - Differential diagnosis - Dihydroxytryptamine - Dipsomania - Disabilities - Disability discrimination - Disability evaluation - Disability laws - Disability management - Disabled (attitude towards) - Disabled personnel - Disadvantaged - Disappointment - Disasters - Discharge planning - Discharge (psychoanalysis) - Discourse analysis - Disease course - Disease management - Disgust - Dishonesty - Disinhibited attachment disorder - Disintegrative disorder - Disorders - Disorganized schizophrenia - Displacement (psychology) - Dissatisfaction - Dissocial personality disorder - Dissociation - Dissociative amnesia - Dissociative disorder - Dissociative fugue - Dissociative identity disorder - Distractability - Distraction - Distress - Distressed personality type - Divorce - Domestic violence - Dominance - Dominance and submission - DOPA - Dopamine - Dopamine agonists - Dopamine metabolites - Dora (case study) - Double bind interaction - Double depression - Doubt - Downs syndrome - Doxepin - Dream analysis - Dream content - Dream interpretation - Dream journal - Dream recall - Dream screen - Dream transference - Dreaming - Drinking behavior - Driving under the influence - Dropouts - Drug abstinence - Drug abuse - Drug abuse liability - Drug abuse prevention - Drug addiction - Drug administration methods - Drug allergies - Drug augmentation - Drug dependency - Drug discrimination - Drug dosages - Drug education - Drug induced congenital disorders - Drug induced hallucinations - Drug interactions - Drug laws - Drug legalization - Drug overdoses - Drug rehabilitation - Drug self administration - Drug sensitivity - Drug therapy - Drug tolerance - Drug usage - Drug usage attitudes - Drug usage screening - Drug withdrawal - Drugs - DSM-5 - Dual diagnosis - Dual relationships - Duty to warn - Dyscalculia - Dysfunctional family - Dyskinesia - Dyslexia - Dysmenorrhea - Dyspareunia - Dysphagia - Dysphasia - Dysphonia - Dysphoria - Dyspnea - Dyssomnia - Dysthymia Dysthymic disorder - E Early experience - Early intervention - Early intervention in psychosis - Early memories - Eating disorders - Eclectic psychotherapy Ego - Ego boundary - Ego development - Ego ideal - Ego identity - Ego psychology - Ego reduction - Egocentric predicament - Egocentrism - Egodystonic - Ego-dystonic sexual orientation - Egomania - Egosyntonic - Egotism - Elation - Elder abuse - Elder care - Elective mutism - Electra complex - Electroconvulsive shock therapy - Electrosleep treatment - Elusion - Embarassment - EMDR Institute - Emetophobia - Emotion focused therapy - Emotion and memory - Emotional abuse - Emotional adjustment - Emotional age - Emotional conflict - Emotional contagion - Emotional content - Emotional control - Emotional development - Emotional disturbances - Emotional dysregulation - Emotional expression - Emotional immaturity - Emotional inferiority - Emotional insecurity - Emotional instability - Emotional intelligence - Emotional isolation - Emotional maturity - Emotional regulation - Emotional responses - Emotional security - Emotional stability - Emotional states - Emotional superiority - Emotional trauma - Emotionality - Emotions - Empathic distress - Empathy - Empathy gap - Employability - Employee health insurance - Emptiness - Empty nest - Empty-chair technique - Enabling - Encounter group therapy - Encouragement - Endocrine sexual disorders - Endogenous depression - Engulfment - Entomophobia - Enuresis - Environmental stress - Envy - Epidemiology - Erectile dysfunction - Erotomania - Erotophobia - Erythrophobia - Evidence based practice - Existential therapy - Expectations - Experiential psychotherapy - Experiment controls - Experimental attrition - Experimental design - Experimental epilepsy - Experimental ethics - Experimental neurosis - Experimental psychosis - Exhibitionism - Explosive disorder - Exposure and response prevention - Exposure therapy - Expressed emotion - Expressive psychotherapy - F Face blindness - Facility admission - Facility discharge - Facility environment - Factitious disorder - Fading (conditioning) - Failure to thrive - False beliefs - False memory - Family background - Family conflict - Family crises - Family intervention - Family life education - Family medicine - Family members - Family of origin - Family preservation - Family relations - Family reunification - Family therapy - Fantasies (thought disturbances) - Fantasy - Fantasy (defence mechanism) - Father absence - Father child communication - Father child relations - Fear - Fear of flying - Fear of success - Fear survey schedule - Fecal incontinence - Fee for service - Feeble-minded - Female criminals - Female delinquency - Female sexual arousal disorder - Female sexual dysfunction - Feminist therapy - Fetal alcohol syndrome - Fetishism - First experiences - Fixation (psychoanalytic) - Fixation (paychological) - Flashback (psychology) - Flashbulb memory - Flight into health - Flight into illness - Flooding (psychology) - Flunitrazepam - Fluoxetine - Fluphenazine - Flurazepam - Fluvoxamine - Focal therapy - Folie a deux - Foster care - Fragmentation (schizophrenia) - Free association - Free-floating anxiety - Freudian psychoanalytic school - Frustration - Fugue reaction - Functional analysis - Functional autonomy - Functional disorder - Functional symptom - Furor therapeuticus - G Galvanic skin response - Gambling addiction - Ganser syndrome - Gender identity - Gender identity disorder - Gender narcissism - Gender role - General adaptation syndrome - General practioners - Generalized anxiety disorder - Generalization (learning) - Genetic counseling - Genetic disorders - Genetic predisposition - Genophobia - Genocide - Genotypes Geriatric assessment - Geriatric patients - Geriatric psychiatry - Geriatric psychotherapy - Geriatrics - Gerontology - Geropsychology - Germaphobia - Gestalt theoretical psychotherapy - Global amnesia - Global aphasia - Glossophobia - Glue sniffing - Goal setting - Grandiose delusions - Grandiosity - Grief - Group dynamics - Group homes - Group psychotherapy - Guided imagery - Guilt - Guilty but mentally ill - Gymnophobia - H Habilitation - Habit - Habituation - Hair pulling - Halfway houses - Hallucination - Hallucinogenic drugs - Hallucinosis - Haloperidol - Halstead Reitan Neuropsychological Battery - Hamilton Depression Rating Scale - Harassment - Hate crimes - Head banging - Head injuries - Health attitudes - Health behavior - Health care administration - Health care costs - Health care delivery - Health care economics - Health care policy - Health care psychology - Health care reform - Health care seeking behavior - Health care services - Health care utilization - Health complaints - Health education - Health impairments - Health insurance - Health knowledge - Health maintenance organizations - Health personnel - Health personnel attitudes - Health promotion - Health screening - Health service needs - Help seeking behavior - Helplessness - Heritability - Hermaphroditism - Heroin addiction - Histrionic personality disorder - Hoarding behavior - Home care - Home care personnel - Home reared mentally retarded - Home visiting programs - Homebound - Homeless mentally ill - Homicide - Hopelessness - Hospice - Hospital accreditation - Hospital administration - Hospital admission - Hospital discharge - Hospital environment - Hospital programs - Hospitalization - Hospitalized patients - Hospitals - Hostility - Hotline services - Housing - Human Givens - Human potential movement - Human relations training - Human rights - Human services - Human sex differences - Humanistic psychotherapy - Hyperactivity - Hyperkinesis - Hypersexuality - Hypnogogic hallucinations - Hypnosis - Hypnotherapists - Hypnotherapy - Hypomania - Hypomanic episode - Hysteria - Hysterical paralysis - Hysterical vision disturbances - I Iatrogenic illness - ICD-10 - ICD-9 - Id, ego, and super-ego - Idealization and devaluation - Ideas of reference - Ideasthesia - Ideation - Identification (defense mechanism) - Identity crisis (psychology) - Illegal drug distribution - Illness behavior - Imagery - Imipramine - Impaired professionals - Implosive therapy - Impotence - Impulse (psychology) - Impulse control disorder - Impulsiveness - Incest - Incest taboo - Incompetent to stand trial - Independence (personality) - Independent living programs]] - Individual psychotherapy - Individual testing - Infanticide - Infantalism - Inhalant abuse - Inhibited male orgasm - Inhibited orgasm - Inhibited sexual desire - Inhibition (personality) - Inner child - Insanity - Insanity defense - Inservice training - Insight - Insight (psychotherapeutic process) - Insight therapy - Insomnia - Instinct - Institution visitation - Institutional release - Institutionalization - Institutionalized mentally retarded - Insulin shock therapy - Integrative psychotherapy - Interdisciplinary treatment approach - Intermittent explosive disorder - Internal external locus of control - Internal rewards - Internalization - Internalized oppression - International Association of Analytical Psychologists - Internet addiction - Internists - Internship programs - Interpersonal and social rhythm therapy - Interpersonal psychoanalysis - Interpersonal psychotherapy - Interpersonal skills - Intervention - Intervention (counseling) - Interviews - Intimate partner violence - Intimate relationship - Intravenous drug usage - Introjection - Introspection - Involuntary commitment - Involuntary treatment - Involutional melancholia - Irrational anger - Irrational beliefs - Irresistible impulse - Irritability - Irritable bowel syndrome - Ischemia - Isocarboxazid - Isolation - Isolation effect - Isoniazid - Isoproterenol - Isozymes - Item analysis (statistical) - Item analysis (test) - Item content (test) - Item response theory - J Judgement disturbances - Juvenile delinquency - Juvenile gangs - K Kidnapping - Kleptomania - Klismaphilia - Koro - Korsakoffs psychosis - Kübler-Ross model - L L-dopa - Labeling theory - Lacunar amnesia - Large Group Awareness Training - Learned helplessness - Learning disabilities - Learning disorders - Levodopa - Life experiences - Life review - Lifestyle changes - Light therapy - Ligyrophobia - Lithium - Lithium carbonate - Logotherapy - Loneliness - Long term care - Lorazepam - Low frustration tolerance - Loxapine - M Magical thinking - Major depression - Maladaptive daydreaming - Male criminals - Male delinquency - Malignant narcissism - Malingering - Managed care - Mania - Manic-depressive illness - Manic episode - Marathon group therapy - Marital conflict - Marital relations - Marital satisfaction - Marital therapy - Marriage counseling - Marriage guidance - Masochism - Masochistic personality - Masochistic personality disorder - Mass hysteria - Massed practice - Mastery learning - Maternal deprivation - Medical diagnosis - Medical model - Medical records - Medical residency - Megalomania - Melancholia - Memory and aging - Memory disorders - Mental confusion - Mental disorder - Mental disorders due to general medical conditions - Mental health - Mental health consumer - Mental health disorders - Mental health inservice training - Mental health parity - Mental health personnel - Mental health personnel supply - Mental health program evaluation - Mental health programs - Mental health services - Mental illness - Mental illness (attitudes toward) - Mental management - Mental model - Mental retardation - Mental retardation (attitudes toward) - Mental status - Mental status examination - Mentally ill offenders - Mentally ill - Methadone - Methadone maintenance - Methamphetamine - Microcephaly - Microcounseling - Mid-life crisis - Mild mental retardation - Milieu therapy - Mindfulness - Minor tranquilizers - Mixed anxiety-depressive disorder - Mixed state (psychiatry) - MMPI-2 - Moderate mental retardation - Monomania - Mood disorder - Mood swing - Moral treatment - Morbid jealousy - Morita therapy - Motivation training - Motivational interviewing - Movement therapy - Multimodal therapy - Multimodal treatment approach - Münchausen syndrome - Münchausen syndrome by proxy - Muscle relaxation - Music therapy - Mysophobia - N Nail biting - Napoleon complex - Narcissism - Narcissistic parents - Narcissistic personality disorder - Narcissistic rage - Narcoanalysis - Narrative therapy - Naturalistic observation - Nature nurture - Nausea - Near death experiences - Necrophobia - Need - Need for approval - Need for cognition - Need satisfaction - Needle exchange programs - Needle sharing - Needs assessment - Negative symptoms - Negative therapeutic reaction - Negative transference - Negativism - Negativistic personality disorder - Neglect - Negotiation - Neo-Freudian - Neophobia - Neopsychoanalytic school - Neurasthenia - Neurolinguistic programming - Neuropsychiatry - Neuropsychological assessment - Neuropsychological rehabilitation - Neuropsychological test - Neuropsychology - Neurosis - Neurosyphilis - Neuroticism - Neuroticism Extraversion Openness Personality Inventory - Nightmare disorder - Nurses - Nursing - Nursing education - Nursing homes - Nursing students - Nurturance - Nyctophobia - Nymphophilia - O Object relations - Obsessions - Obsessive-compulsive disorder - Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder - Obsessive Relational Intrusion (ORI) - Obstetrical complications - Occupational health psychology - Occupational neurosis - Occupational psychosis - Occupational stress - Occupational therapists - Occupational therapy - Oedipus complex - Olanzapine - Omission training - Omnipotence - Online therapy - Onset (disorders) - Ontological security - Operant conditioning - Ophidiophobia - Oppositional defiant disorder - Organic brain syndromes - Ornithophobia - Orphanages - Orphans - Osmophobia - Orthopsychiatry - Outpatient commitment - Outpatient treatment - Outpatients - Outreach programs - Oxazepam - Oxidases - Oxygen - Oxygenation - Oxytocin - P Palliative care - Panic attack - Panic disorder - Paradoxical intention - Paradoxical techniques - Paramedical personnel - Paramedical sciences - Paranoia - Paranoia (psychosis) - Paranoid-schizoid position - Paranoid disorder - Paranoid personality disorder - Paranoid schizophrenia - Paraphilia - Paraphilic infantilism - Paraphrenia - Parapraxes - Paraprofessional personnel - Parasuicide - Paroxetine - Partial hospitalization - Partner abuse - Passion (emotion) - Passive–aggressive behavior - Passive aggressive personality disorder - Passiveness - Pastoral counseling - Pathological gambling - Pathological lying - Patient abuse - Patient history - Patient seclusion - Patient selection - Patient violence - Patients - PDD not otherwise specified - Pedophilia - Peer counseling - Peer evaluation - Penis envy - Perfectionism (psychology) - Performance anxiety - Perpetrators - Persecution - Persecution complex - Persecutory delusions - Perseveration - Person centered planning - Person-centered therapy - Person environment fit - Personal boundaries - Personality development - Personality disorder - Persuasion therapy - Pervasive developmental disorders - Pessimism - Phagophobia - Phallic stage - Pharmaceutical industry - Pharmacists - Pharmacoeconomics - Pharmacology - Phenothiazine derivatives - Phobia - Phototherapy - Phrenology - Physical abuse - Pica - Picks disease - Placebo effect - Play therapy - Poly drug abuse - Polypharmacy - Pornography addiction - Positive and negative symptoms - Postpartum depression - Postpartum psychosis - Post-traumatic embitterment disorder - Post-traumatic stress disorder - Post treatment followup - Practicum supervision - Prairie madness - Predelinquent youth - Premarital counseling - Premature ejaculation - Premenstrual dysphoric disorder - Prescribing (drugs) - Prescription drugs - Prescription privileges - Prescriptions regarding gender roles - Presenile dementia - Primal therapy - Primary gain - Primary mental health prevention - Prisoner abuse - Private practice - Privileged communication - Problem solving - Process schizophrenia - Prodrome - Professional certification - Professional client sexual relations - Professional competence - Professional consultation - Professional development - Professional ethics - Professional examinations - Professional fees - Professional identity - Professional liability - Professional licensing - Professional networking - Professional organizations - Professional personnel - Professional practice of behavior analysis - Professional recognition - Professional referral - Professional specialization - Professional standards - Professional supervision - Professionalism - Profound mental retardation - Prognosis - Program development - Program evaluation - Progressive relaxation therapy - Projection - Projective identification - Projective personality measures - Projective techniques - Projective testing technique - Protective factors - Protective services - Pseudodementia - Psychiatric aides - Psychiatric clinics - Psychiatric evaluation - Psychiatric hospital - Psychiatric hospital admission - Psychiatric hospital discharge - Psychiatric hospital programs - Psychiatric hospital readmission - Psychiatric hospital staff - Psychiatric hospitalization - Psychiatric hospitals - Psychiatric nurses - Psychiatric patients - Psychiatric social workers - Psychiatric symptoms - Psychiatric training - Psychiatric units - Psychiatrists - Psychiatry - Psychic determinism - Psychic energy - Psychoactive drug - Psychoanalysis - Psychoanalysts - Psychoanalytic interpretation - Psychoanalytic personality factors - Psychoanalytic theory - Psychoanalytic training - Psychobiology - Psychobiography - Psychodiagnosis - Psychodiagnostic interview - Psychodiagnostic typologies - Psychodrama - Psychodynamic psychotherapy - Psychodynamics - Psychoeducation - Psychogenesis - Psychogenic amnesia - Psychogenic pain - Psychogenic polydipsia - Psychogram - Psychohistory - Psycholinguistics - Psychological abuse - Psychological adaptation - Psychological assessment - Psychological autopsy - Psychological contracts - Psychological dependency - Psychological endurance - Psychological identity - Psychological manipulation - Psychological needs - Psychological pain - Psychological projection - Psychological reactance - Psychological report - Psychological repression - Psychological research methods - Psychological resilience - Psychological screening inventory - Psychological statistics - Psychological stress - Psychological terminology - Psychological testing - Psychological tests - Psychological theories - Psychological trauma - Psychological types - Psychologist attitudes - Psychopathy - Psychosis - Psychosocial factors - Psychosocial mental retardation - Psychosocial readjustment - Psychosocial rehabilitation - Psychotherapeutic breakthrough - Psychotherapeutic counseling - Psychotherapeutic neutrality - Psychotherapeutic outcomes - Psychotherapeutic Postural Integration - Psychotherapeutic processes - Psychotherapeutic resistance - Psychotherapeutic techniques - Psychotherapy - Psychotherapy training - Psychotic depression - Psychoticism - Psychotomimetic drugs - Psychotropic medication - Public health - Public health service nurses - Public health services - Punitive psychiatry in the Soviet Union - Pyromania - Q Q sort testing technique - Qualitative research - Quality of care - Quality of life - Quality of services - Quantitative methods - Quantitative psychological research - Quantitative psychology - Questioning - Questionnaires - R Radical behaviorism - Radiophobia - Rage (emotion) - Rape - Rape trauma syndrome - Rapport - Rapport congruency - Rational-emotive therapy - Rational emotive therapy - Rationality - Rationalization (psychology) - Re-evaluation Counseling - Reaction formation - Reactive attachment disorder - Reactive depression - Reactive psychosis - Reactivity - Readiness to change - Reading disabilities - Reality testing - Reality therapy - Reasoning - Recividism - Recurrent depression - Relational aggression - Relational disorder - Rebelliousness - Recidivism - Reciprocal inhibition therapy - Reciprocity - Recklessness - Recollection - Recovery (disorders) - Recreation therapy - Recurrent depression - Recurring dream - Reflectiveness - Reframing - Regression - Rehabilitation - Rehabilitation (neuropsychology) - Rehabilitation centres - Rehabilitation counseling - Reinforcement - Reinforcement amounts - Reinforcement delay - Reinforcement schedules - Reinforcer - Rejection (emotion) - Relapse (disorders) - Relapse prevention - Relationship counseling - Relationship quality - Relationship satisfaction - Relationship termination - Relationship therapy - Relaxation - Relaxation therapy - Relearning - Reminiscence - Remission (disorders) - Remorse - Repetition compulsion - Repressed memory - Repression (defense mechanism) - Repression sensitization - Repression Sensitization Scale - Resentment - Reserpine - Residential care institutions - Residual schizophrenia - Resilience (psychological) - Resistance - Respite care - Retrograde amnesia - Retrospective memory - Rett syndrome - Reverse psychology - Rewards - Right to treatment - Risk assessment - Risk factors - Risk perception - Risk taking - Risk management - Risky shift - Risperidone - Ritanserin - Rivalry - Role conflicts - Role expectations - Role models - Role perception - Role-playing - Role reversal - Role satisfaction - Role taking - Role theory - Roles - Rule of abstinence - Rumination (cognitive process) - Runaway behavior - S Sadism - Sadistic personality disorder - Sadomasochism - Sadomasochistic personality - Savants - Schedules of reinforcement - Schema - Schizoaffective disorder - Schizoid personality disorder - Schizophrenia - Schizophrenia (disorganized type) - Schizophrenics Anonymous - Schizophreniform disorder - Schizophrenogenic family - Schizophrenogenic mothers - Schizotypal personality disorder - School phobia - School truancy - School violence - Seasonal affective disorder - Secondary gain - Secondary reinforcement - Self-actualization - Self analysis - Self-awareness - Self care skills - Self-concept - Self confidence - Self congruence - Self-consciousness - self control - Self-criticism - Self-deception - Self defeating behavior - Self-defeating personality disorder - Self defense - Self destructive behavior - Self determination - Self-determination theory - Self-disclosure - Self-efficacy - Self employment - Self-esteem - Self-esteem functions - Self evaluation - Self examination - Self expression - Self fulfilling prophecies - Self handicapping strategy - Self-help - Self help techniques - Self inflicted wounds - Self instructional training - Self-knowledge - Self management - Self managing work teams - Self medication - Self-monitoring - Self monitoring (personality) - Self mutilation - Self perception - Self-perception theory - Self-pity - Self preservation - Self propaganda - Self psychology - Self-punishment - Self-realization - Self reference - Self referral - Self-regulated learning - Self regulation - Self reinforcement - Self report - Self serving bias - Self stimulation - Self talk - Self (Jung) - Self (psychology) - Selfishness - Senile dementia - Senile psychosis - Sensitivity training - Sensitization - Separation anxiety - Separation anxiety disorder - Separation individuation - Separation reactions - Serial homicide - Serotonin norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors - Serotonin reuptake inhibitors - Severe mental retardation - Severity (disorders) - Sex offences - Sex therapy - Sexual abuse - Sexual addiction - Sexual arousal disorders - Sexual aversion disorder - Sexual deviation - Sexual disorders - Sexual dysfunction - Sexual fetishism - Sexual function disturbances - Sexual harassment - Sexual masochism - Sexual orientation - Sexual sadism - Shadow (psychology) - Shame - Shaping - Shellshock - Shock - Shock therapy - Shoplifting - Side effects (drugs) - Side effects (treatment) - Sigmund Freud Archives - Simulated pregnancy - Sitophobia - Sleep disorders - Sleep-learning - Sleep talking - Sleep treatment - Sleepwalking - Social anxiety - Social anxiety disorder - Social casework - Social phobia - Social psychiatry - Social skills training - Social stigma - Socialization - Sociocultural factors - Sociograms - Sociotherapy - Solution focused therapy - Solvents - Somatization - Somatization disorder - Somatoform disorder - Somatoform pain disorder - Somatosensory disorders - Somatotherapy - Special needs - Specific phobia - Specific social phobia - Speech anxiety - Speech therapists - Speech therapy - Spirit possession - Splitting (psychology) - Spontaneous recovery - Spontaneous remission - Spreading depression - Stage fright - Stages of change - Stalking - State Trait Anxiety Inventory - Stereotyped behavior - Stress - Stress management - Stress reactions - Stressor - Structured clinical interview - Subconscious - Sublimation - Substance abuse - Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration - Substance dependence - Substance intoxication - Substance-related disorder - Suicidal ideation - Suicide - Suicide prevention - Suicide prevention centres - Suicide treatment - Suicidology - Superiority complex - Support groups - Supportive psychotherapy - Suppression - Susceptibility - Suspicion - Symbiotic infantile psychosis - Symptom checklists - Symptom remission - Symptoms - Syndromes - Systematic desensitization - T T-groups - Talking cure - Tantrums - Taphophobia - Tay Sachs disease - Taylor Manifest Anxiety Scale - Technophobia - Temperament - Terdekaphobia - Terminally ill patients]] - Terrorism - The Imaginary - The Real - The Symbolic - Theft - Theoretical interpretation - Therapeutic alliance - Therapeutic camps - Therapeutic community - Therapeutic environment - Therapeutic processes - Therapeutic social clubs - Therapist attitudes - Therapist characteristics - Therapist role - Therapist selection - Therapist trainees - Therapists - Thought broadcasting - Thought disturbances - Thought disorder - Thought Field Therapy - Thought insertion - Thought suppression - Thought withdrawal - Threat - Thumbsucking - Tics - Time out - Toilet training - Token economy - Tonic immobility - Torture - Toxic psychoses - Transactional analysis - Transcultural psychiatry - Transference - Transference neurosis - Transitional object - Transvestism - Trauma - Traumatic neurosis - Treatment - Treatment barriers - Treatment compliance - Treatment dropouts - Treatment duration - Treatment effectiveness evaluation - Treatment facilities - Treatment guidelines - Treatment outcomes - Treatment planning - Treatment refusal - Treatment resistant depression - Treatment resistant disorders - Treatment termination - Treatment witholding - Tremor - Trichotillomania - Tricyclic antidepressant drugs - Triskaidekaphobia - Trisomy - Truancy - Trypanophobia - Twelve step programs - U Unconditional positive regard - Unconscious (personality factor) - Unconscious mind - Underage drinking - Undifferentiated schizophrenia - Unipolar depression - United Kingdom Council for Psychotherapy - Urinary incontinence - V Vaginismus - Vandalism - Vascular dementia - Venlafaxine - Verbal abuse - Victim blaming - Victim playing - Victimisation - Victimology - Vienna Psychoanalytic Society - Visual hallucinations - Violence - Violent crime - Vocational counselors - Vocational rehabilitation - Voyeurism - W Walk in clinics - Walking - Wandering behavior - Williams syndrome - Withdrawal (defense mechanism) - Withdrawal symptoms - Word salad - Workaholism - Work related illnesses - Workplace violence - World Federation for Mental Health - X Xenophobia - Xenorexia - Y Z See also *Other indexes **Index of aesthetics articles **Index of articles concerning thinking **Index of computer related articles **Index of criminology articles **Index of epistemology articles **Index of ethics articles **Index of genetics articles **Index of logic articles **Index of metaphysics articles **Index of philosophy articles **Index of philosophy of mind articles **Index of philosophy of science articles **Index of phonetics articles **Index of sexology articles * Psychology-related ** List of basic psychology topics ** List of counseling topics ** Psychology journals ** List of important publications in psychology ** List of psychology topic lists ** List of thinking-related topic lists ** List of topics related to public relations and propaganda * General reference ** List of reference pages ** List of topic lists References Psychology articles Category:Psychology lists